


Flower for You

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: He just wants to be left alone. Sora has other ideas.She, on the other hand, would very much like to meet the god of flowers.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Flower for You

**Author's Note:**

> RokuNami Week Days 2&3, Mythology and Flower.
> 
> _Kingdom Hearts isn't mine because dang it, Nomura, where is our rokunami reunion scene?!_

The god of flowers did not look the least bit flowery. Roxas was dark and thorny, and in general, closed off. The other gods whispered in amazement when they saw him, wondering how such a prickly god was lord of such a sweet domain.

The goddess of the wave, however, fit her calling perfectly. Naminé was light, dressed in white and always moving fluidly. When she walked by, the other gods smiled and nodded. She was a perfect example of what a goddess should be.

They were the least likely people to interact. She stayed near the oceans or lakes, and he lived on land. What could possibly bring them together? They were happy to stay where they were, especially such a god as him.

When you’re the god of the sky, however, you see everything. Sora knew how lonely his brother was, underneath his tough exterior. He also knew that sweet Naminé wanted a little _more_ in life. The most logical thing to do, then, was find a way to bring the two together.

It was a lot easier than he thought it’d be to pique Roxas’s interest. One day, he mused, “I wonder if you could create a flower that wouldn’t be washed away by the waves.”

Roxas looked up from the bed he knelt at. “Doubtful, Sora. Naminé’s waves are too strong for a small bud to plant its roots.”

“But have you ever _tried_?” Sora pressed. “Come on, you won’t know until you try.”

His brother rolled his eyes and finished weeding the flowers. “I’ll give it a shot, if only to stop you from annoying me about it. Just know that I’m not covering for you if the wave goddess gets angry.”

Sora snorted. “Naminé never gets mad about anything. It’ll be fine. In fact, it could even be fun!”

“Go _away_ , Sora, and let me take care of my lilies in peace.” Roxas only looked up when he was certain Sora was gone. When he saw he was alone, he let out a sigh and sat back on his heels. It wasn’t that he’d never thought of going near the ocean before. He was just _busy_. The world always had time for flowers, and he liked helping them grow.

Roxas came close to the shoreline, wondering how far he needed to go to complete Sora’s bet. The sand wasn’t the best place for a flower, but he could make it work. Yet Sora had said the waves, so he’d need to get closer to the tide.

As he walked along, wondering why he was doing this, the water lapped his feet. He stopped and watched; the water came in and out, and it was tranquil. It was nice here, by the ocean. For a moment, he thought that Naminé was lucky. He loved his flowers, of course, but maybe being the sister to the queen of the oceans was lucky.

Roxas crouched down and began prodding the wet sand to see if there was any hope to plant seeds. He seriously doubted it, as even the gentle waves tugged a little too much for his liking. Before he could stand back up, however, he saw a pair of feet stop in his peripheral vision. With a jolt, he looked up.

It was Naminé, goddess of the wave. Her dress was made of seafoam, and she had pearls strung in her hair. Yellow stars dotted the pearls, but it was her curious smile that he found the most beautiful. “Hello,” he stammered, realizing he was very much in her territory.

For her part, Naminé wondered why everyone avoided the flower god. She had watched him walk along the shore for the last hour, and he didn’t seem awful at all. In fact, his face seemed rather relaxed. Maybe he _was_ uncomfortable among company.

She wanted to talk to him. He seemed like he could be nice. It took that entire hour to gather the courage; the last time she’d tried befriending someone, she had come out burned. But Naminé took a step forward, then another, and another, until at last she came to his crouched form.

“Hello, Roxas,” she greeted him. He got to his feet and tried to speak, but she raised a hand. “I wanted to meet you, at least once.”

“ _Me_?” he asked, shocked.

“Yes, you.” Her smile was far more confident than she felt. “Why are you here today?” she asked when he didn’t say anything.

Roxas blushed. His mind was still stuck on the fact she wanted to meet him. “I… I was going to see if a flower could grow among the waves.” 

“Oh.” Her face fell in disappointment. Maybe he didn’t want to meet _her_. “May I watch?”

Sora was making him look like a fool, and he was not happy. “If it won’t bore you, but I’ll be honest, I don’t think this will work. Even the gentlest wave will pull up a flower.”

“Sora dared you, didn’t he?”

“...Sora dared me.”

Naminé thought for a moment. So he didn’t want to talk to her, so what? She could still take the opportunity. “How… how about, instead, you just sit at the tide here with me?”

To her surprise, he blushed again. “I’d like that,” he said, and together they sat down, their feet kissed by the water. “Do you always stay so close to shore?”

“Most of the time.” Her voice was quiet, uncertain, and it made the next wave crash a little harder. “The ocean is just so… vast. I like watching the people who come by. Sometimes they leave little boats to me, to hope for a safe return.”

Roxas gathered seafoam into his palms. Pinching and pressing, he said, “So you like to watch people then? I’m more of a loner. I have friends, but… not even _they_ can resist poking fun at me.” It got tiring after a while. At least the flowers wouldn’t judge.

“I like the flowers.” Naminé picked up a shell deposited by the waves and inspected it. “I wish they could grow near here, if only because they’re pretty.”

Roxas pulled a string of water from the next wave to pass over them. “Thank you, Naminé. That’s really nice of you to say.” She was truly a nice person, and he wondered if she always gave safe passage to those who prayed for it. He scooped another handful of seafoam and this seemed to attract her attention.

“What are you doing?” she asked, trying to peer into his lap.

“Almost finished,” he said by way of an answer, and then softly blew on the white-blue object in his hands. Foam floated away, leaving behind a soft, glowing white flower. He had spun the seafoam into petals and the water into a stem. Slowly he twirled it in his hands and sniffed appreciatively. “For you.” Roxas held it out to her and hoped she would take it.

Naminé stared at the gift, amazed by the thousands of little petals that looked like the foam from whence they came. She took it and pressed it to her nose as well, smelling saltwater and something sweet. “Why, Roxas, this… this is so generous of you. Thank you.” 

It wasn’t exactly what Sora had pushed him into doing, but since he had found a winsome smile and a kind heart in Naminé, he didn’t think it mattered anymore. “You’re welcome, Naminé.” Then, before he could help himself, he asked, “Would you… Could I come see you again?”

Her eyes brightened and she nodded. “You could visit every day, if you wanted.”

Sora was smug at their wedding, proud of himself for bringing together two gods who needed someone to understand them.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Roxas being a flower god has been mulling in my head for the last month or so. It's uncommon, I believe, for a male god to be the god of flowers, so I wanted a go at the idea. Choosing a title for Namine was a little harder, but in the end I went with one that would tie her closely to Kairi.
> 
> I think it would be fun to revisit the idea another time, even if the story weren't connected to this one. Please let me know if you'd be interested!


End file.
